There is a recognized need to interconnect display elements to create ornamental displays with a recognizable shape, and of considerable size. Many prior interconnection structures have utilized display elements that incorporate integral attachment means. An example would be a traditional children's building block, with integral tongue and groove interfitting structure. The interfitting structure provides at least minimal protection against the accidental disengagement of the blocks, but relies solely upon the force of gravity to maintain adjacent tongue-and-groove structures in engagement. More contemporary building blocks offer at least minimal frictional retention to permit assembling more complex shapes. However, no current design is capable of providing substantial strength in more than two dimensions. The blocks are basically limited to combinations of two dimensional walls. The blocks do not permit assembly of horizontal structures such as roof shapes. These blocks do not readily adapt to incorporating readily available display elements such as cards or discs.
Paper clip structures have been adapted to interconnect between multiple paper panels, such as cards or photographs. The only gripping provided relies, in part, upon the resiliency of the paper that is clamped. If a right angular relationship between adjacent paper panels is desired (such as is required for building solid structures) then two clips must be utilized in a clip-to-clip engagement.
No prior art structures have been provided that can join rigid display elements together. No prior art structure resiliently-retains rigid display elements together in a structural relationship. No prior art structure provides for resiliently retaining rigid display elements together in display-element/clip/display-element right-angular relationship.
It is therefore desirable to provide a structural interconnection clip for display elements that makes possible assembly of complex structures, with recognizable shape and substantial size. Such a clip is particularly to be desired if it may be manufactured at low cost, and may be used to reliably secure together display elements of varying size and thickness.